Merlin Meets Robin Hood
by thegirlpod
Summary: Ignore the title please... After Arthur dies, Merlin leaves Camelot to find a different life. As he's travelling, he will meet a gang of robbers. But, they rob the rich? ((T for possible language, violence, and angst.))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I have a bunch of stories that need updating, and I got this brilliant idea- start a new story! I have problems...**

**So, I know that Merlin and Robin Hood are set at two entirely different times, but just pretend that England is kinda like another kingdom around Camelot... I don't know... Use your imagination, because I clearly have none.**

**I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood.**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin walked. He walked away from Camelot. Away from Gwen, and the two knights who had lived. He walked away from Gaius, the man who had been like a father to him.

He couldn't stay. After Arthur died, he went back to Camelot to confirm the death of the king and say a few goodbyes. Then he left.

He had been walking ever since that morning, and it was getting very dark, and Merlin was very tired and hungry. He stopped in the thick forest in which he had come across. He hadn't known where he was going to walk. Just away from Camelot. That's all he had cared about.

Merlin took out only a bit of food. He wanted to be sure to save it. He ate, then laid out a blanket and slept.

* * *

><p>That night he had a dream about Arthur. He saw it happen all over again. His king, his master, his friend. Dying.<p>

The next morning he packed up, and walked further. He was far enough. He had to get away from Camelot. Away from those memories.

And so he was walking again. How far would he go? Would he ever stop? Find a place to stay?

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later <em>**(A/N: Because it will take a while for him to get to the England/Locksely/Nottinghamshire and it's too long to write(: )**

Merlin sighed as he sat down against a tree trunk. He was exhausted. Walking for days, and he was just about out of water. He wished he had planned this, but it was too late now.

It was a new forest. He had been through only a few and all of them were the same. Trees, leaves, dirt. What else did you expect from a forest?

It seemed about mid day, and after Merlin rested he got up and continued his journey.

At least, he tried too. A few steps, then a net grabbed him. He panicked at first and thrashed at the ropes, but then he remembered a time when he and Arthur had been trapped in a net. It had been a very frustrating matter, and Arthur had yelled at Merlin until he fell asleep, but now it seemed funny.

But Merlin wasn't smiling as a group of men walked out of the bushes, all holding weapons of some sort.

One man holding a bow pointed at Merlin shouted something. What did he say though? Something about robbing... and poor. So they robbed the poor?

Merlin struggled against the ropes, trying to escape. Then the man with the bow walked to him.

"Cut the ropes down, don't let him get away though!"

_Don't let him get away? _He almost snickered_. With his magic, he could escape the best knights, let alone a bunch of men living in the forest._

As soon as the ropes were let loose, Merlin sprinted away, but a stood in front of him and stared at Merlin with intense bright blue eyes. Merlin tried to get passed him, but the man grabbed him. Merlin looked about the forest, and saw a branch laying on the ground. His eyes flashed gold and the branch hovered, then hit the thief in the back of the head causing him to collapse.

Merlin ran past him only to be blocked yet again by two men. One who could have been bigger then Percival (was that possible?) and the other smaller, who looked just Merlin's age.

Merlin quickly used his magic- and their weapons burned in their hands, distracting them for a few seconds.

He smiled to himself, believing he had successfully escaped. All that, until he fell in a ditch with a yelp. He hadn't noticed the deep hole before- in fact, he wasn't sure it had even been there before.

Merlin was trying to think of a spell to get out, when the men came back and surrounded the hole staring down at him and grinning victoriously. Then the big man reached down and pulled him out. Merlin almost laughed. How could they be so stupid? He was just going to get away again!

However, his thoughts were cut off as he was hit in the back of the head with a rock. He groaned, then blacked out.

**A/N: This is sort of short, because it's more of like an intro...**

**So, I'm not going to have Djaq in this story. I'm sorry, SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO CONTINUE THIS STORY DON'T READ ON! :) Merlin will be sort of replacing her... And plus, she kind of annoys me. *doges tomatoes* I know, I'm such a bad person. **

**Please review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Merlin came around, he found himself staring up at trees limbs. He groaned, a massive headache throbbing. He pressed a hand to his forehead to heal himself. But nothing happened. Panic spiked at his skin like needles. He tried conjuring a simple flame in his hand to test his magic but no fire came.

He sat up despite his head and looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of fort. Tree branches were tied together like great walls and a ceiling. Small pots were lined up on shelves and herbs hung from the ceiling.

Merlin tried taking deep breaths. He had to stay calm. Panicking would do nothing. His bag was a few feet away from the hay bed he lay on. Standing was even painful, but Merlin cringed through it and dragged himself to his bag. Nothing seemed to be taken. His water had actually been refilled. Then he was confused.

He rose slowly, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He blinked rapidly when his vision blurred a moment due to his headache, but once he was steady, he began to step quietly out from the fort.

But then the noise of laughter and chatter was heard outside. Merlin held his breath and back away from the door. He gasped in pain and stumbled back when an especially sharp pain slammed at his brain. Red pulsed his sight and he groaned. The chatter seemed closer and he tried to back away from the entrance, but it was opening and he was swaying.

Someone yelped "Whoa!" as Merlin collapsed. He couldn't comprehend what was happening afterwards. Someone was forcing something in his mouth and he struggled as much as he could, but soon gave up realizing moving made the pain worse. He had to chew the substance; it was like leaves or grass of some kind. He swallowed and the pain instantly faded.

Merlin sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes before taking in his surroundings.

"You all right?"

He looked up to a man with stubble and shaggy hair holding a bow in one hand.

"If you let me go, I'll spare you all," Merlin said. Really if he had his magic he could take them out. (Of course, he had thought that before but had been proven wrong.) And he didn't want to be harsh, but they _had_ attacked him first.

A large man beside the other laughed. "Ooh, how terrifyin', we'd better let him go." And the others chuckled.

Merlin sighed deeply, eyebrows drawn. It would be the perfect time to cast a spell and scare them out of their wits, but no matter how hard Merlin concentrated, he couldn't conjure a single thing.

"Sorry, boy, but I don't think you'd be able to take on even one of us," the man with the bow spoke again. "No matter though, for we are not a threat." Merlin scoffed. "Right, sorry about your head, but we've given you medicine. And really you should be fine now."

"Well, thank you, I think, but I'd like to leave now," Merlin said.

"Eat with us at least once, it's the least we can do to apologize," The man beside Merlin piped up at last. He hated to admit it to himself, but Merlin was getting low on food and he was hungry. Deciding to be his old polite self, he smiled.

"All right, sure. Erm. Sorry about getting off on the wrong foot," He said.

"Well, this is fantastic," the man with the bow said. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Robin, this is Mush, that's Allan, John, and Will."

"... Merlin."

**A/N: Hello all. . . I know, I know. I am so late. I've taken quite a long break, but I'm getting back to work. I was surprised at how many reviews this got! And I thank you all! :) I hope you continue reading even though I was late... Thank you agaaain and don't forget to review!**

**PS - I can't reply to reviews because I don't have PM (long story), but I appreciate feedback all the same!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to set and the group settled down. Robin sighed and leaned against a tree trunk.

"So, Merlin," He spoke looking over the fire at the warlock who cautiously peered back. "Tell us about yourself."

"I'm a bit boring. . ."

"Nah, I doubt that. There's got to be something. For instance, what were intentions in the forest earlier?"

Merlin hesitated. What was the answer? Moving? Taking a stroll?

"I... I was running away."

"Aha, see, knew their was something interesting going on," Robin said with a smile.

"Running from what, if I may ask?" John questioned.

Merlin paused once more, thinking.

"I suppose... I was running from my problems." He was quiet a few seconds more. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Bit ridiculous."

"It isn't. What kind of problems?" Allan asked.

Merlin faltered.

"Um... Well..."

"All right, we're getting personal now. You don't have to answer," Will said and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Aye, he's right. We'll tell you about ourselves now."

So they all gave a short explanation about how they were in the gang now, who their families were, and what their story was.

Once the chatter faded and the fire died, they stood and stretched.

"Well, Merlin, will you be staying tonight?"

A wave of anxiety crashed into the young man and he groaned. He had nearly forgotten about the loss of his magic during the peaceful conversations and the crackling fire- but now stress came rushing back.

"I don't know... I mean, how can I trust you after you attacked me earlier?" He said, making up lame excuses.

"We said loud and clear "We rob from the rich and give to the poor!" but you ran so we chased. Ain't our faults," Mush said, jumping in front of Merlin.

"I misheard you! Wasn't my fault."

"Come on, Merlin. Stay at least a night," Allan said. "I'm not being funny, but it's dark anyway and we have enough space."

Merlin knew he could probably trust them. He didn't have a real destination in mind and they _had_ healed him and fed him. He sighed, then nodded.

"Yeah, all right, I suppose I'll stay. I mean, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Robin said happily.

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

The group of friendly men lead him back into the fort of trees where they all nestled down into a bed of any sort. Merlin ended up near Will and Little John. He was thankful for that. They all seemed like decent fellows, but Little John had been the kindest to him and he felt comfortable talking with Will. Even if they had only spoken with each other a small time.

He rolled to his side, the tiniest of smiles on his face fading as memories of Arthur came out of the blue, distressing his sleep.

* * *

><p>"It's all your fault, Merlin, how could you have done this?!" Arthur yelled at him, tears burning in his angry eyes. The king had a long sword burrowed in his chest, but he continued yelling and getting closer to Merlin until he was grabbing hold of the Warlock's shirt and shaking him.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU! YOU'VE KILLED ME NOW! YOU SORCERER! YOU DIRTY SORCERER!"

Merlin couldn't breath. He had no idea what to say. But he knew. He knew that Arthur was right! It was his fault. He was shaken by Arthur and yelled at continuously.

"How could you, Merlin?! Merlin!"

"Merlin! Hey, wake up!"

A sharp slap across the face tore Merlin from the nightmare. He sucked in a huge breath and clutched at his heart.

"Gods," He whispered, barely audible.

Will hovered over him, looking slightly terrified.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

Merlin nodded. It was dark. He heard a few snores.

"I'm so sorry... You can go back to sleep. Sorry-"

"It doesn't matter. You really okay?" Will asked.

Merlin rubbed his face, trying to rid of the burning image of Arthur raging, covered in blood and crying.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

It was quiet for a moment, Will still watching Merlin, until he gave the warlock a pat on his arm.

"Whatever you say."

Then he stood and went back to his own bed while Merlin covered his face with his hands again and sighed.

_I'm going insane,_ He decided.

* * *

><p>Merlin hardly slept after the nightmare, but merely faded in and out of consciousness.<p>

Morning luckily came soon and he was able to get out of the blankets and out into fresh air. The gang soon joined him, all not quite awake.

"Well, Merlin... where do you suppose you'll be getting to?" Robin asked as they all ate a small breakfast of berries and bread.

"I... I have no idea... Um... I'm not sure where I am now," Merlin said, slightly embarrassed.

Robin laughed. "Didn't plan much, did you? Well, this is Sherwood Forest. We can show you the road to Nottingham if you'd like."

"Nottingham?"

"Just a city of sorts. Of course, I wouldn't advise you stay there. High taxes and strict laws," Robin noted.

"Ah," Merlin nodded, understanding.

"Hopefully you can figure out whatever you're gonna do there," Little John added.

Merlin nodded again, unsure of what to say. What _was_ he going to do with his life?

The morning went by and the gang was soon leading Merlin to the road leading to Nottingham.

"Well, Merlin... Good luck with your life," Allan said, shaking his hand then giving a good slap on the back.

"Come find us if you need anything, kid," Little John said.

They all made a small farewell to the quickly loved Merlin then watched as he began down the road, feeling anchored down more and more by the second

His magic was gone and he needed to get it back. Arthur, his best friend, was dead. He could never return home due to the reveal of his magic. And he had no idea what he was doing next.

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Here's chapter three. I hope you like it. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story, and even thought it is slow and the chapters are short, I plan on finishing this story.**

**Thank you so very much to those you have reviewed, favorite, and followed. It literally makes me grin like an idiot every time. **

**Remember that reviews seriously motivate me and I'm going to get PM back again soon and try to reply to everyone's review! Thank you, my good people.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fear and confusion bubbled and twisted Merlin's gut. He wondered if he was making a mistake in abandoning potential friends... But, no, he couldn't stay with them. He knew he attracted trouble, especially with his magic...

However, his magic seemed to have been all in his imagination. He still couldn't cast the simplest incantations. The very though scared him until he shivered.

Nottingham turned out to be much closer than he had expected. Merlin reached the entrance before the sun had fallen. He crossed a small bridge to the gate and saw groups of sad and dirty people lying around the entrance. His eyebrows drew closer with sympathy for the more than likely starving people.

He turned away from them, knowing he couldn't help. Merlin gave a small polite smile to the guards as he began to walk through the entrance.

To his great shock, however, the guards pushed him away.

"Hold on now, Son," One said. "Where's your payment?"

"I'm sorry?" Merlin said, baffled.

"Three shillings to get in."

"Wha- what on earth? I've never heard of having to pay to get into a city," Merlin said, frustrated. He had just enough money to get a place to sleep and eat. He could not bring himself to believe the silly rule.

"Are you arguing against the Sheriff's rules?" the guard said, becoming much too red faced and annoyed for something as small as the situation.

Merlin pursed his lips. "Sir, I'm not trying to fight. I just don't think I can pay this fee."

"Then leave."

A strange flutter filled Merlin's stomach. He felt unusually helpless. With a final glare, he turned and paced steadily away.

He glanced down at the sick people in the pit like place beneath the bridge. Seconds before, they seemed helpless and tired and he felt a pang of sadness for them. But now he was afraid of them. Their eyes seemed to pierce through him, daring him to go near and try to settle for the night with them. He saw many more of them coughing, he saw how many were sick and dirty. Could they hold disease?

He knew these thoughts were just him being paranoid but...

He turned back to the gates and took a steady breath before striding back.

"Is there anything I can do to get in? A job or a favor. I can deliver something, or-"

"You'd better get off, Boy, or else you'll be spending a night in the dungeon."

"For heaven's sake! Why on earth does it cost money to get in?" Merlin said throwing up his hands in exasperation. He was pulling such a fit, but he was exhausted and miserable and scared and this was just absolutely ridiculous.

"Dammit, Boy!" The guard shouted, loosing his patience. He grabbed Merlin by the collar and dragged him through the entrance. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jory, keep watch," He shouted at the younger guard who nodded.

The guard dragged Merlin through the city. No one second glanced or stared. They seemed used to the process of people being thrown this way and that.

A large but unimpressive castle stood high and mighty in the center of the town. Merlin saw a platform of four hanging nooses standing vacant near the castle as he was marched through the doors.

His stomach sunk more and more the further they walked. No one smiled. No one even had a pleasant expression whatsoever. Servants looked miserable and exhausted, nobles either looked troubled or regretful. It was nothing like Camelot.

When they reached the dungeons Merlin cringed. In Camelot, even the dungeons were clean and fairly sturdy. But this looked like a torture chamber.

He heard drip dropping from some leaks. Rats ran in corners. The fire from the torches on the walls cast horrible, taunting shadows. The prisoners all had their faces buried in their hands.

The cell gate creaked horribly when it was swung open. The man shoved Merlin in and slammed the door closed again.

"You don't argue with the law, Boy, remember that!" The guard spat before turning and retreating the hell-like place.

Merlin was extremely angry. He was also afraid and tired and remorseful.

"What am I doing wrong?" He cried, striking the rusted bars with his fist.

He sunk to a rat free corner and chewed on his lip to keep tears back. His head was pounding.

Everything horrible had to happen to him. Always Merlin. Everything horrible in the world happened to him. Only Merlin's best friends died, only Merlin got lost, only Merlin had to run away from his home, only Merlin had to have one talent that was evil, and only Merlin had to loose that only talent.

He buried his head into his hands, not unlike the other prisoners, and breathed heavily through his nose, misery weighing his shoulders.

**Hello friends. I return.**

**This chapter sucks because I haven't written on here in a year or so, but I miss it, and so I'm trying again. I apologize for the hiatus and rustiness. But thank you so so so much for the really wonderful feedback. I didn't realize how much people like this concept, so I'm trying again for you guys. You're fricking awesome please be my friends forever. (if you're still there)**


End file.
